Two more survivors?
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: What happens when Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach are found by two more survivors? Perhaps there's a love story here...and perhaps not.
1. Prolgue : Character sheets

Hi all!! So this is my Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfiction. This is a written Role play turned Fanfic, so please excuse all OOCedness. We did our best. The first Character is mine, and the second one is Mintos, my RP partner. The first chapter is just a background on our characters, and the next chapters will be the rest! Enjoy!!!

I do not own the zombies from this. They belong to the creators of L4D2.

* * *

**_Nania Catherine Couthon_**

25  
Blue eyed blonde haired that is short in the back, spiked up and the front long to about her breasts and usually framing her face.  
5'7"  
Usually always carries a shot gun, pump action  
Perfers a sword, or frying pan  
ALWAYS has a hunting knife strapped to her thigh.  
Loudish, and always angry because she was court marshalled for fighting with someone of the same rank as her, even after tearing off his flag strip.

Has a large over the shoulder bag that she's tightened to the point of being able to wear it around her waist.

Always dressed in military combat boots, with two hand guns in the boots, combat fatigues in digital camouflage, with her knives strapped on over top of her pants. Wears a black tube top with a small pink bra on underneath with a small thin pink strap crossing over itself in the back.

Is extremely fast in reloading her weapons, and then firing them off again.

Carries lots of Ammo in the pack she wears on her waist. Three guns are usually strapped to her back, and their all some sort of shotgun.

Met little Alyce on her way to the hotel with a smile on her face as she attack a small horde of the infected that were swarming her location. After destroying them all, she had gotten her out and into the truck that she had drove up in. She's an armory on wheels, because the back is full of weapons and health packs.

Has taken on a slightly motherly attitude towards Little Alyce, and will destroy anyone or anything that tries to kill her.

Single tattoo in the center of her breasts, of an ankh for the meaning of life.

_**Alyce Blake Nero**_

19  
Light green eye, short black hair around chin, with 4 braids 2 behind each ear down to her breasts in length.  
5'5"  
Usually carries an auto shotgun on her back, along with a katana.  
An auto chain fed machine gun on the back of her belt, 2 hand held guns on her thighs, along with to knifes hidden in her boots that can only be seen when she bends her knees.  
Has a book bag on her back that carries energy drinks, a small amount of food along with the chain of bullets that go with her Auto Machine Gun.

Wears a pair of knee high boots that hold her knifes, there are knifes guards are sewn into them, a pair of faded grey skinny jeans, with small rips in different spots. A black tank Under a dark purple zipp up hoodie. Alyce's tongue is forked, and the center of her lip is pierced. For tattoos she has a blue diamond on the back of her neck, and one that goes up her side and up around her shoulder going down to her wrist of black tribal design.

Alyce is usually quiet but can be found to be quite sadistic, a smile always on her face as she shoots down zombies around her. In the past before the infection broke out she was a gamer, staying up for hours on end drinking 3 energy drinks a day just to finish one game. She has small scars on her hands from getting into fights with other people bit it men or women, but she is still easily scared and doesn't like Jockies or their laugh. Though when ever she hears a witch crying she is always the first one the enter the room or start to search for it. Even if anyone else doesn't want to go, she'll go off by herself with her machine gun to kill it herself.

Alyce is kind at heart, and can be a real joy to be around when you get to know her. She doesn't speak much but always has a lot to say.


	2. Mission 1 : Getting to the mall

Hi all!! So this is my Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfiction. This is a written Role play turned Fanfic, so please excuse all OOCedness. We did our best. So the first time the characters meet, they run into some interesting things...will they all make it to the safe house alive? Everything in _Italics_, is Mintos, and everything regular is me. Enjoy!

I do not own the zombies from this. They belong to the creators of L4D2.

* * *

Nania sat in the drivers seat, the front of her vehicle covered in blood from the infected they had been killing today. Her truck was running low on gas, and she needed more....but she didn't really have time to find a free gas station and use it. Little Alyce, her little adoptive daughter, was sitting in the passenger seat, her machine gun resting in her lap and watched as a Tank slammed three people out of the building they were driving by. The woman that followed out there started to attack the tank from behind while it slammed it's fists down. Just as the fists were about to slam down on the three men, she slammed the truck into it, and knocked it flying, before leaning out the window and slamming a round into it's face. **"Need a lift lady and gentlemen?"** she said, a grin on her face. **"If your going to get a ride, I suggest you get in here before those zombies get out here and try to kill us all."**

Ellis hit the ground and watched the Tank raise it's fists to finish them off when a vehicle slammed into it and another woman slammed a round into the Tank's face. **"Damn right we'll take a ride!"** Ellis said, helping Nick up while Rachelle helped Coach up. Between the two of them, they climbed into the truck, Coach, Rochelle and Ellis in the back, with Ellis sitting behind little Alyce while they got Nick got situated between Nania and Alyce in the front. He leaned back a happy smile on his face. They had survived the hotel, and now they were headed.....where? **"So I'm Ellis, this is Rochelle, and Coach, and the asshole sitting between you two is Nick. And you are, and where's headed where?"**Rochelle just sighed, letting Ellis do all the talking.

_Alyce watched as the tank started to get up as the other people made there way into the trunk. Turning towards Nania she nodded her head quickly, then leaned over the back of her seat, and reached pasted the man named Ellis and the other woman her hand moving around for a couple seconds until it found what it was looking for. Reaching back, her hand gripped an automatic shot gun. She sat comfortable in the front seat again as she loaded the shot gun with the right amount of bullets before moving and rolling down the cars window and sitting up on the edge of it. Then she disappeared from the ledge completely as she pulled herself onto the top of the car, some straps that where there keeping her in place as she took aim at the Tank that was now fallowing them._

_**"That's real mature Ellis" **Nick said as he turned and looked back at Ellis, a glare covering his features. He looked back to the girl who was driving. **"We where getting ready to head to the Mall here before that Tank came and attacked us."** He felt the ground shake as a yell was heard the tank roar. Coach on the other hand watched the younger girl with interest as she pulled out a shot gun and then disappeared. **"Should that kid be on the roof?" **He asked looking over to the one that was driving._

Nania paid very close attention to the road as Alyce was on the roof. The damn Tank was going to be a bitch to kill. She patted Nick's knee softly, smiling before changing gears and driving towards the mall. **"That's little Alyce, she's a lot like me, I was former military personnel, and she was about to go in for her military training. Killing Zombies is her fortay. She's been killing them for about a week now, and hasn't gotten a single scratch on her. She's pretty damn epic when it comes to killing these sons of a bitches."** She said to Nick. **"Mall sounds good. I'm Nania by the way. I got court marshaled for fighting with another one of the company."**

Ellis looked really excited that the Tank was going to get killed. **"I'm going up and out to help her out!! Little Alyce seems pretty cool to be around."** he said, loading up his gun again, before sliding out the same window Alyce had before and climbing up on the roof, taking aim at the Tank, but switching over to a Hunter that was about to take Alyce off the roof of the truck.

_Nicks eyebrow raised as he listened to what Nania had said. **"Is this normal for you?" **He asked softly, a smile on his lip. He felt his head pushed forward as Ellis climbed over the seat. **"Would you watch it!" **Nick said moving to hit Ellis but missed as he watched Ellis pull himself up onto the roof the truck. **"Damned Hick." **_

_Alyce looked back at Ellis out of the cornor of her eye. But kept her body facing the Tank that was still running after the vehicle, her one leg strapped down as she moved her gaze back in the way of the Tank. The one headphone that was in her ear, not allowing her to hear the hunter that was preparing to jump. She heard the shot, and watched the hunter hit the back of the trunk before falling down onto the ground rolling and then stopping, seeing as it wouldn't get up her gaze fell on the hunter again as she moved her gun up. Then, with taking quick aim. She shot, hitting the Tank right square in the face. It fell to the ground in a heavy thump. It wouldn't get up any time soon either. _

**"Getting court Marshalled? Not really, that's not that normal....Killing Zombies? That's only become normal in the last two weeks. Driving a standard? That's really normal for me, cause I grew up driving them. Just calm down and relax. Little Alyce is the best damn shooter I've ever seen outside of the Marines."** Nania said, with a small smile on her face as she pulled a pistol out of her boot and killing a Boomer. She turned off her lights and slowed down. There was figure standing in the center of the road looking like it was crying. as she shut the engine off to cut the noise, they could all hear the crying. **"That's a witch..."** Rochelle said, leaning forward. **"No fucking shit sherlock. I've raped enough of these with this truck that I think I know what the fuck a witch is like."** Nania said, before prepping Alyce's machine gun and bag. **"Shouldn't you kill it with the truck then?"** She asked, glaring at Nania. **"Not a chance. Alyce would then shoot me, because she gets all the witches. Just watch. We've got a system."**

Ellis grinned and then felt his face go blank as he heard the customary cry of the witch. Turning around on top of the roof, he saw her and then raised his gun to try and kill the witch, wishing for a Molotov cocktail really badly. The witch burned like crazy all the time, and it was amusing!!! Then when he was getting ready to shoot this witch in the head, he saw the tip go down because Alyce was pushing it down with a 'It's mine' look to her face. Apparently she was going to kill the witch by herself with an...automatic shotgun? Was she insane?

_ Nick looked at the gun and bag the Nania was now holding, then her jumped slightly as he saw the face of little Alyce upside down in the window. He watched as "Little" Alyce tossed the Shot gun she had first grabbed onto the older's lap and pulled up the Machine gun along with the bag up and then watched her disappear again onto the roof. _

_Alyce smiled softly at Ellis then went to get her guns, before popping back up onto the roof she nodded her head and saluted the Nania. Slipping the back onto the back, and bringing the Machine gun up and correctly aimed, she breathed softly before tapping her foot twice on the car. Within seconds after tapping the front lights of the car snapped on and the witch jumped into action. Alyce let the gun fly, and since it was chain fed, she didn't have to worry right away about running out of bullets. Watching the witch climb up onto the car she fallowed it with her gun. Before the witch could even bring up its hands it fell. Dead, and sliding onto the roof of the car. Alyce jumped down, more than likely scaring at least one of them, then kicked it off the car. Then within seconds Alyce jumped into the car, making her way into the back seat. Her guns being thrown into the back of the truck. **"Drive...." **The laugh was loud, and rang quickly through the area. A jocky was close by._

Nania hit the lights and heard Coach and Nick yell and Rochelle scream. A small smirk painted her features and when the dead body of the witch lay down, she watched Alyce kick the body off and then climb into the back seat. Ellis swung into the shotgun seat, and she turned the vehicle back on, rolling the windows up as she heard the laugh, looking around as she started to drive. There was Jockey some where close, and she wanted to run it over. It was going to be fun. Finding it as it ran towards them, having just jumped right out into the path of the vehicle, she ran it over, causing the vehicle to rock and bump. **"What the fuck was that?!"** Rochelle asked, holding on tight, while Alyce was curled up in a ball between the two of them. **"Nothing. Don't worry about it."** Nania said, reaching back and rubbing Alyce's head a little. **"It's okay Alyce, it's gone."**

Ellis had seen exactly what it was, and decided it would be best if he didn't say anything. **"So what are you guys doing out this way anyway?"** He asked, looking at the driver, but he was really talking to Alyce. He was right she was pretty damn cool, what with taking that witch down by herself and kicking it's ass hardcore. It totally followed his 'official rule' of Kill all sonsofbitches.

_Alyce looked over to Nania and nodded her head, sitting more comfortably in the back seat of the car. Her legs moving and crossing as she pulled the book bag off and throwing it the back with everything else. Leaning forward she tapped Nania on the shoulder and pointed to the path that would lead to the Mall, but seeing the it was blocked she then turned and quickly climbed into the back of the truck, pulling things out like knives and putting them into her boots, and her two hand held guns onto her thighs. Then started her search for her blood stained katana._

_Nick turned and looked at Alyce before she disappeared into the back of the truck. **"Seems we've got an oreo cookie." **He said laughing softly. Then feeling the hit on his thigh he shrugged. He heard Ellis speaking and knew the he was talking more to the younger than the older, but when the younger didn't speak and disappeared into the back he turned and looked over to Nania. **"Does she speak?" **He asked her softly._

Nania sighed softly. She had been hoping that Alyce would speak up, but apparently not. She was apparently the one to be doing all the talking. **"We're headed to the safe zone in the mall...Not that I think it'll help any....Yeah she speaks, but it took me a while to get her to talk. And that was to tell me the shut the fuck up cause she heard a witch."** Nania said, glancing at Nick, before lightly hitting him in the thigh with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe that he had just said that about her daughter. If he wasn't careful she was going to kick him out of the vehicle. Which apparently they had to get rid of anyway because the road to the mall was blocked as all fuck. **"God damn it I don't want to let this truck go...ah well, it's alright I guess, we were going to have to leave it alone anyway, it's almost outta gas."** she said, pulling up to the barricade and shutting the truck down, leaving the keys in the truck. She grabbed the automatic shotgun, and climbed over the seat to the back and into the back with Alyce. She grabbed her guns, and loaded up the ammo into her bag strapping it around her waist. Jumping out the back of the truck, she sees the zombies that were shuffling around the road. It was going to be a bitch to get through all this shit.

Ellis and the rest climbed out of the truck and then looked at the back of the truck. **"Is there any extra ammo?"** Ellis asked, looking at her. **"Sure is, help yourself. It's all there. Take what you need, we're blowing up what's left."** Nania said, pulling out a pipe bomb and starting to set it. **"Hurry up!!"**

_Alyce looked over as she pulled her Katana onto her back. She didn't like to carry a lot of guns. As long as she had her Katana and her two hand held she would be fine. But the extra was just in case, and if a witch showed up. She jumped off the back of the car, elbowing a zombie in the face making it fly tumble backwards before shooting it in the face. Turning and looking at Nania she nodded her head she was ready. **"Come on..." **She said softly hitting another zombie across the face with the but of her gun. She wanted to get moving, and now._

_Nick jumped out of the car, looking around as he stretched. He heard there was extra ammo so he moved to the back of the truck grabbing some and putting it in the bag he was carrying. Not a lot. But enough to last him a while. **"I'm ready." **He said softly looking back at Coach who also nodded his head saying he was good also. **"Ready when you are." **He said looking over to Nania._

Nania set the pipe bomb and nodded to them to start running as she tossed it into the truck and ran towards the Mall, taking the long way, while all the zombies rush towards their deaths. They got to the mall without an incident, and no one had to fire off a shot. It was going to be a good killing spree in here, because the doors were all open. She raised the pump action shot gun to her shoulder and walked in like the military person she was. Shoot first ask questions later. **"Go up the escalator and just defend yourselves. We're going to have a horde coming on. Alyce, let's go, I want you right beside me hun."** Nania said, putting her hand between Alyce's shoulder blades as they headed to the escalator. **"What's the deal? She's not your kid because you said you had found her about a week ago."** Rochelle said watching Nania as they walked up the escalator, taking up a position in the center of it, Alyce standing up on the center handrails. **"Here they come...from the top and the bottom!!"** Ellis said, facing up towards the horde, his gun shouldered and ready.

Alyce had moved around taking both of her hand held guns in her hand one aimed at the top, the other aimed at the bottom. She leaned against the railing slightly watching the area around her for any of those other infected ones. Like Hunters or something. She listened carefully, making sure to listen for any noises. She really didn't want to have to deal with any other special infected ones today. She needed to get some sleep before she snapped and killed anything that moved. Energy drinks could only do so much.

_Nick aimed towards the bottom shooting anything that didn't sound human. Which was making it easy on him. Then he heard coughing. Only for a split second but he heard it. He shot more down at the bottom before he saw Alyce flying away from the group and swung hanging against one of the railings. Out of the reach of other zombies but still hanging, her hand held guns on the escalators. **"Smoker!" **He called out quickly before the zombies at the bottom came up knocking him off his balance. His gaze shot down as he killed the zombies that where close to him, then looked back up to Alyce seeing her trying to reach for something close to her boots. But she seemed to be having a hard time getting what ever it was._

Ellis heard the cough and couldn't pull out anything to rescue Alyce before the smoker had her. **"ALYCE!!!"** Nania yelled, swinging her gun around and taking with smoke out with one shot, straight to the head. **"Ellis, Rochelle, go get her please!! Coach and Nick can handle this shit."** Nania said as the two people ran off to help Alyce who was on the ground now. Nania took up Alyce's spot and aimed one gun up and one gun down, firing them off a the horde, killing zombies like there was no tomorrow. Alyce getting caught by that damn smoker was pissing her off extremely bad. She was going to take her revenge out on these damn zombies to make herself feel better, so she kept shooting at them all, while Ellis and Rochelle reached Alyce. **"Alyce, here's your guns, and we've gotta get back to the rest of the group."** Ellis said, helping her up and giving her a quick glance over to make sure she hadn't been hurt.

_Alyce fell the the ground with a thump. Falling onto her side, not hurting anything to badly but her shoulder now killed. She felt disgusted as she pulled the smokers tongue off herself wiping her hands off on her pants. Moving and taking her guns back from Ellis she nodded her head. **"Thank you." **She said nodding her head in thanks to him. _

_Nick got himself back up and shot down the last three that where at the bottom. Sighing softly he moved and put more ammo into the gun he held. **"Damned things just never seem to stop." **He said softly rolling his shoulder around._

Ellis smiled and then the three of them went back joined the rest of the group. **"You're welcome Alyce. Am I okay to call you Alyce?"** Ellis asked, glancing back at her, his gun shouldered again.

Nania looked down and smiled at Nick. **"You okay Nick? Coach?"** She asked, reloading the guns so fast it was almost like she hadn't run out of ammunition in them. It was great being back where she belonged. Out on the field. She had about three health packs in her bag, but she'd see if they were going to need them, or if they'd find more later on.

_Alyce tilited her head to the side a little bit, a softly smile spreading over her features. **"Yes." **She said as she placed her guns back in there correct places. Then looked over to Coach, Nike, and Nania._

_Both Nick and Coach nodded there heads. **"Its all good." **Coach said with a smile. Nick put his gun back onto his back nodding his head again. **"Lets hurry up and find a place that we can rest for a while." **He said getting ready to start back up the escalators._

Nania nodded and headed up the stairs cautiously. There had been one witch already today, and with the way their luck was going, there was going to be another one...or another Tank....Mind you they hadn't found a charger yet today....But Alyce and her had had their fair share of Chargers already. She was just getting up to the next level when she heard the soft and hungry growls of a.....just as she was thinking Hunter, one jumped out and knocked her flat on her back and then flew over top of her. **"HUNTER!!!"** She yelled, trying to get a gun out to attack the damn thing with it. If it came back and landed a blow on her, she was fucked. Royally fucked.

Ellis smiled at Alyce, glad that she was on their side, as they all headed up the escalator. He brought his gun up at the first sounds of the hunter, and then shot it straight in the head, killing it with only one shot. It was a good day when he killed two Hunters in one day, or rather in a span of less then 5 hours. **"Nania you okay?" **He asked her, from half way down the stairs. **"Yeah I think so..."**

_Alyce looked around the upper level from the spot she was on on the escalator. She could see a closed door with only three zombies on the outside. It said security, so she was sure that there would be no zombies in it. Tapping Ellis lightly on the shoulder she pointed to the door before continuing to walk up to go and check on Nania. **"Are you hurt?" **She asked softly as she knelt down beside the older. _

_Nick looked back to Ellis, smiling softly. **"You've got some luck and some aim there Ellis." **He said patting the other on the shoulder before moving up to the top where Alyce and Nania now where. **"Any body see a safe room?" **He asked softly as he started to scan the area._

Nania shook her head. **"Nah, I'm good Alyce, thanks though Hun. I'll be good. Yeah, there's one over there, I noticed it before the Hunter almost took my head off."** she said, pointing at the same door that Alyce had pointed out to Ellis. **"If we can make it there before the horde does, then we'll be good to go for a couple hours. Alyce needs some sleep, she's been going for almost 72 hours now. And I've been going for another 24 on top of that."** Nania said, standing up and then pulling her shotgun out.

**"Alright, let's go, we've all been going for a while. Maybe there's some food in there we can eat, I'm getting hungry, and I need some serious sleep too...."** Ellis said, with Rochelle nodding in agreement. It had been a damn bad ass chase to get out of the hotel they had all been in.

_Alyce stretched out as she stood up, then paused as she saw something jumping in the darkness of the mall. How she saw it, was a mystery to her. Her eyes must have just gotten used to the darkness now. Her arms still stretched out of her body she pulled the Katana from her back. That was when she heard the growl. Moving her other hand she signalled them to wait as she walked towards the darkness. She felt a flashlight on her, lighting the area in front of her and herself. Knowing it was either Coach or Ellis she just continued to walk. Then she saw the thing jump at her, swinging the end of her sword forward with perfect timing she hit the hunter with the end knocking it back and off balance before moving and slicing upward, cutting the Hunter in half. Turning around she walked back towards the group after cleaning the blood of the sword with the Hunters shirt. She really didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to go to sleep._

_Nick watched Alyce with intrigue. That girl could match a tank, and he was pretty sure that Nania could match a tank too. Moving over he held his hand out to Nania to help her out. **"Lets get to that safe house." **He said with a soft smile on his face. He was ready to get some rest that and get some food in his system before he went over with hunger._

Nania took his hand and stood up, giving him a quick smile in return. **"You won't find me objecting."** She said pulling her gun back out and shooting the three zombies in the face as she walked towards the safe house. She was worried about Alyce, but not when it came to hunters. She had something like a sixth sense when it came to those special infected.

Ellis and Coach both watched Alyce cut the Hunter from the crotch up. It was pretty intense, and they were so glad they weren't Zombies. Alyce was a human frigging tank. They walked towards the safe house behind Alyce, and kept watching for more of the special infected. It was going to go down rather interestingly fairly soon. They never knew what was in the Safe house, or if there was going to be any sort of zombie in there until they could clear it out. But they were in luck. It was fully stocked, and not a single zombie in there. Once they were all in the safe house, Ellis shut the door and locked it.


End file.
